


Life Is Perfect:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Babies, Beaches, Biting, Children, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, General, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Stripping, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: Summary: Steve was thinking that life is great now, Since Catherine came home, & they had their child, What happens, when they speak?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Life Is Perfect:

Summary: Steve was thinking that life is great now, Since Catherine came home, & they had their child, What happens, when they speak?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was sitting in his favorite chair on the beach, as dinner was finished, & clean up was all done, **"God, I am so glad that my life is back on track, & Catherine is here for good, & not leaving me again, I will make her happy, or die trying"**, he thought to himself, as he smiled, The Last Seven Years were good to him, & he hopes that the next seven are even better.

 

Lieutenant Catherine Rollins-McGarrett, in the meantime, put their baby, Serenity, down for her bedtime, she leaned down with a smile, & kissed her on the head, "Sleep tight, My Little Love", & she made sure that the child was comfortable, & went downstairs to meet her husband, who came in from having his alone time, & he had a smile on his face, as he saw her, She smiled back, & asked this, as a response to him smiling.

 

"What are you smiling at ?", The Former Naval Beauty asked, as she went over to him, They embraced each other, as they kissed passionately, & held each other, as they looked into each other's eyes. "I am just happy for once, & lucky to have such a beautiful wife to come home to, who makes sure me, & our child is taken care of, Life is perfect", & they kissed once more, then Steve had noticed that Catherine has a glint in her eye, & thought to himself with a groan, **"I ** _am_** so screwed"** , as she ripped open his shirt, & pushed him on to the couch, She quickly strips out of her clothes.

 

"I am gonna do my duty now as a wonderful wife", she said with a wicked smile on her face, she got down, & without hesitation, she took him into her warm, & wicked mouth, & used her lethal tongue on him, making him lose all train of thought. "Shit !", The Former Seal exclaimed, as he orgasmed into his wife's mouth. She denied him, & made him orgasm hard once again, & then controlled it, so he orgasmed multiple times. She worked her way up, & left claiming & love bites in her wake.

 

"Oh, God", Steve said breathlessly, as the Five-O Commander was enjoying the sensations that his lover was creating, & he guided her along, by putting a hand on her head, & had her draw right to him. Then, He couldn't take it anymore, & devoured her body, & soul. Nipples & Cocks were tortured, licked, & nibbled, to make the other crazy. Then, They would just snuggled, & cuddled up to each other, as they were spent, "I love you, Baby", Steve said, as he kissed the top of her head, She smiled, & said, "I love you too, Love", & they fell to sleep right then, & there on the couch.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
